Two AM Races
by Singer of Water
Summary: Pietro is never one for sitting still. Everyone at the tower knows this after only a couple months of the speedster moving in. So what happens when the white haired man is bored in the middle of the night and finds a way to keep himself entertained? Combine socks and a speedster and you've got hours of fun!


Two AM Races

Pietro was never one for boredom. He could never sit still. Even before his experimentation with Hydra – when he was a child – he couldn't sit still. He always had to be doing something. Which was, in his mind, possibly why he got his super speed. He still wasn't sure how the whole process worked and how he got his powers. Hell, after all he went through, he didn't want to know. Now he was able to use his powers for good unlike what he believed Hydra was doing.

He shook his head as he sprawled across the couch on his and Wanda's floor. He had gone into his tenth position on the couch as he tried to find a comfortable spot. Nothing. He flipped onto his back and hung his head upside down. Again nothing. He groaned and sat up, pulling at his hair. Maybe if he watched some TV he'd find something to watch to keep him occupied.

Five minutes of flipping through channels was a bust. There was nothing good on. Then again it was two in the morning. After a couple months of living with the Avengers and learning all about the television, he learned that nothing good was on late at night.

He groaned once more, hanging his head in defeat. What could he do? There was nothing to watch, no one was up, not even Wanda. Well he couldn't blame her. She had pushed herself hard during the new Avengers' training earlier that day. But that still didn't help his case! He was bored out of his mind with nothing to do and no one to see. Being in a large tower like the Avengers' Tower with people on every floor and every floor with something different, how was there nothing to do?

He jumped to his feet. He couldn't sit around anymore. He needed to do something. He zipped around and out of the floor, making his way to other floors of the tower. First stop, the top floor. Rushing up there he planned on heading to the balcony to get some fresh air. However, plans were changed when he tried to make a stop. As soon as he stopped running his feet, clad in a pair of thick socks due to the cold weather outside, decided that they still wanted to keep going. Sliding across the tiled floor he made his way towards the large windows of the balcony, arms flailing as he went.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he smacked into the window.

He pouted lightly as he stood up, but his annoyance didn't last long when his face lit up. A large smile graced his face as he stared down at his feet. The gears in his head were turning as thoughts and plans were forming. He now had something to entertain him.

ooOOoo

Clint sighed as he exited the shooting range. Taking time off to just shoot a couple arrows around the training room of the tower was always a great stress reliever. It was a day since he got back from his mission in Moscow with Bucky and Tracey and he was definitely feeling it in his back. That stupid sneak attack from the enemy still irked him, but that was what the late night shooting was for: stress relief.

He was on his way back to his and Nat's floor when out of nowhere a gust of wind blew past him followed by a cry of "Papa!" Closing his eyes he let out a breath. Why was he up? Why? Hell, why was he questioning it. The kid was a ball of energy that could never sit still for a single moment.

"Pietro why are you…" Turning around he was met with the white haired young man sliding down the hall, laughing all the way down. His brow creased as he tried to form words to say. This was something he was not expecting to see, especially at 2 am. Then again, he's seen weirder things at 2 am. "Kid, what are you doing?"

"Sliding on my socks!" the young man explained. He rushed back down the hall, stopping half way and sliding the rest of the way to the archer. "Come join me, Papa!"

Clint rolled his eyes at the nickname the speedster gave him. After he and Nat adopted him and Wanda the punk decided to call him Papa at every given chance he had. The archer wasn't going to say it out loud, but he honestly liked the nickname. He was glad that the kid could find a family in him, Nat, Jeremy, and Rose especially after all he and his sister had gone through. But he was never going to tell Pietro that any time soon.

"Yeah, I think I'm good. I'm heading to bed, which you should as well," Clint said, pointing a finger at him.

"I will," Pietro said, a mischievous grin growing on his face. "Only if you race me. Sock race!"

"I don't think so, kid," Clint chuckled. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course. But I got bored and found entertainment in this!" Pietro once again took off and slid back down to the other side of the hall. "It is fun I am telling you!"

Clint smirked. Of course the speedster would find fun in this. Any kid would and that was the thing. From what the archer had gathered from the speedster and his sister, they didn't get much of a childhood after their parents died. So why not catch up on all he missed out now? And what kid wouldn't want someone, especially a parent to play with them?

That parent was him.

The archer sighed and began taking off his boots. "Alright, kid. I'll race ya."

A large grin grew on the white haired man's face when he saw Clint removing his shoes. The grin got bigger when the archer came rushing down the hall, sliding and laughing as he did.

"Keep up, old man!" he said, taking off back in the other direction.

"Just watch me, kid!" Clint laughed as he followed him down the hall.

After that night it became basically a tradition for the two. Whenever they ran into each other late at night a sock race would ensue. Eventually some of the other Avengers would catch them, placing bets on who could slide the farthest. But for the two men, it was a way for them to have a bit of a childhood. Something they didn't get much of growing up. But then again, who said you were too old for racing around in socks?

 **Thank you so much to Just a Little Birdy (fanfiction)/herebesparrows (tumblr) for tagging me in the post with this prompt! I was so excited to write this and I want to thank sophiathemostfabulous for creating the post with this prompt! I really hope you like it!**

 **For those of you new to my Marvel stories and are confused as to who Tracey, Jeremy, and Rose are they are my Marvel OCs. Tracey is from my series Winter is Ending and Jeremy and Rose are Nat and Clint's son and daughter. Just to give a heads up :)**

 **And for those of you reading the Winter series, the next chapter to Everything is Going to Be Okay will be up soon. I will also be working on a bunch of prompts I have on hold. But feel free to send any prompts that you might have for Life at the Tower! I am more than willing to write them :D**

 **Also feel free to check me out on my tumblr winter-is-ending for questions to the Avengers and Madison twins and other Marvel related posts!**

 **Thanks again and I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
